Families of Total Drama
by Karts of Sugar Rush
Summary: After Total Drama has somewhat retired, everyone in the cast moved on to work on their futures and kept in touch. Most got together and had families. This is an inside look of those families.
1. Alejandro and Heather

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any canon characters of the series.

Families of Total Drama

Chapter 1: Alejandro and Heather

"Another successful day, Talia; you really should be the ruler of a country someday." Amethyst said on the bus ride home from school.

Avery nodded in agreement. "You've ruled over everyone at school practically every year. _Practically_, since you didn't have control over everyone in third grade." She winced, fearing her comment might have invoked a harsh reprimanding.

Scoffing, Talia stuck her nose up. "How was I supposed to know that third graders would be when everyone started getting their independence? It didn't help that 'Little Miss Snobby' Bailey joined our school and wasn't given a rundown of the way things work. Stupid brat just went and made friends with everyone in class and had no knowledge that her number of friends had a limit." The apparent queen of middle school retorted. "Good thing we settled that before summer came." She remembered the day that she kicked Bailey down a notch fondly.

Suddenly the bus halted and Avery looked up from the back of the bus. Considering that school buses were like idiotic-looking limousines, it was made sense for the popular girls that the best got to sit at the very back.

"Looks like this is your stop, Talia! We'll text you tonight!" Avery waved as Talia left her seat.

Nodding in agreement, Amethyst waved as well. "Yeah, we still need to discuss what to do about those geeks in Social Studies. It's called Social Studies not Study Studies."

"Right, talk to you tonight." Talia walked towards the front of the bus. Without even shifting her gaze from the bus's front, she declared in a firm tone. "Don't even think about it, Ulrich." Ulrich, a boy that was in the middle of the middle school society ranks, frowned and slumped in his seat with a small bouquet he hoped to impress her with. He really wanted to ask Talia to be his date to the middle school dance.

Not even feeling a twinge of regret for denying the boy's invite, Talia stepped off the bus and walked towards her home. When she was old enough, she would get her own car and then she and her friends wouldn't have to be stuck with losers for longer than necessary.

She was Talia Burromuerto, the 13-year-old daughter of two of television's most diabolical former reality show competitors. She had her father's tan skin and lime green eyes while she had received her mother's light black hair. Just as Avery said, she had been ruling over those around her for years. That was something she got from her mother. Something she got from her father was her way with words. Back in elementary school when everyone was still growing into their looks, Talia had learned how to use her words to manipulate her teachers and her peers. Even with her manipulative skill, her father insisted that she do her studying herself like he did when he was going to school. Thanks to that piece of advice, she was on the honor roll like he was. Outside of school, her life was a quiet one. With parents that were distant from the majority of their siblings, relatives didn't turn up very many times; and due to their experiences with siblings growing up, they had agreed that Talia would be their only child so she wouldn't have to deal with annoying sisters or irritating brothers. Despite her being the daughter of celebrities, her fifteen minutes of fame were only when she was born and everyone got hyped up or terrified about her arrival. If only she could remember those moments so she could actually feel the fame she had. Though, she wasn't complaining; she was famous in her own way and life was decent enough where she could enjoy it.

Finally, she walked up to her home and pushed the front door open. "I'm home!" Talia shouted through the house's halls. Shutting the door behind her, she walked into the kitchen to get an after-school snack.

"Hey, how was school?" Her mother replied from the living room.

"Boring, but on the bright side, I got that report for Science class done so I can sit back while the teacher annoys the others that still have to get it finished by the end of this week. By the way, did this week's magazine issue come in?"

"On the table,"

Spying the magazine on the table where the family had dinner, Talia grabbed her snack and the magazine before making her way to the living room.

In the living room was Heather Burromuerto, an editor-in-chief for one of the top magazines in the country. She was sitting on the couch and typing on her laptop.

"What are you doing?"

Heather addressed her daughter without removing her gaze from the computer. "I'm just seeing if Sierra's got a new blog update. It's amazing that even though I could care less about those losers, I'm still keeping up with their personal lives." Realizing the irony of the situation, Heather let out a chuckle.

Her daughter scoffed. "Yet, I don't really know them or their lame families and I still have their contact information since that blogger creep insisted on it." She said, remembering how Sierra had thrust the information onto her at a Total Drama convention that Chris had coaxed the cast into appearing at. As offspring of two former contestants, Talia was expected to appear as well.

"I told you that Sierra was a weirdo when you first met her." Heather reminded her.

"Shut up," Talia retorted like it was a common thing to say in the household. She had heard her parents say it when they playfully teased each other and when they were arguing with their former cast mates so she had taken to using the phrase many times. "I'm going to my room and organize my plans for dominating high school." Before Heather could give a response, the Latin-Asian teenager stepped upstairs.

Once the Total Drama stuff had retired, Heather and her cast mates were able to move on with college and/or other plans for their lives. For Heather, it was going to college and getting to the top of the gossip field. It was quite the experience, needless to say. Even if she had enemies on the show, Heather still found herself keeping contact with those she was on neutral or good terms with during college; namely Alejandro, Jo, Lindsay, Duncan, Sierra, even Harold. Not much changed in those years except Heather had married her season three finale opponent, had her first and only child, and a familiar bull head-shaped necklace rested around her neck for practically every moment of every day. With those few exceptions, Heather's life was like it was in high school: she was the boss and people did as she said with little refusal.

Seeing as Sierra didn't have an interesting update, Heather turned off her laptop and flipped on the television to find a way to entertain herself until her husband got home or until Talia needed help with whatever she needed. Finally, she found a channel that had something interesting: Mike, Dakota, and Izzy were on a talk show discussing their roles in an upcoming film. Watching them, Heather recalled the last time she had been on a talk show with someone from the cast. That last time was with Alejandro to announce their engagement. Remembering that moment, Heather touched the necklace around her neck. At first, people had thought that Alejandro had given her his necklace as a love token but it was actually a family thing. Whenever a Burromuerto turned sixteen or someone married into the family, they received a bull head necklace as the tradition had been since generations ago. It was known that the family members hardly ever took the necklaces off and Heather did the same ever since getting hers. No matter what, Heather always had a piece of family with her wherever she went and whenever.

"Hello my chicas! I brought home take-out." The familiar, Latin voice called. Heather got off the couch and went to greet her spouse. As Alejandro set down his things, he and Heather smooched in their always loving way.

Like Heather, not much about Alejandro changed. He still kept his facial hair to his goatee and he still wore boots whenever he left the house. When it wasn't business, Alejandro utilized his manipulation skills, along with his other talents, to make others feel inferior. Pretty much his only changes was his softness towards Heather and his daughter. His life was like he imagined it would be when he started going to college; he had Heather, he had the job he wanted, and he had his own to raise. While most of the parenting they had done jointly, there were few things that both taught Talia individually. As Heather taught Talia the beauty tips she had picked up from her mother, how to rule over others, and taught her how to speak Asian, Alejandro taught her to speak Spanish, taught her to manipulate people, taught her some of the skills he possessed, and was planning to teach her how to drive once she was old enough. He had driven a bus a couple of times so driving a car was a piece of cake compared to that and he seemed to be better at it than Heather so she had relented the duty to him.

Talia stepped down the staircase and eyed the take-out that Alejandro was holding. "You got my usual?"

"Of course! If I didn't do that, then it would suggest I didn't know my own daughter that well." Giving him her thanks, Talia took the food that was hers and went to the table to eat. "I figured tonight would be good for Chinese. Wouldn't you agree?" He asked Heather.

Heather nodded. "Yep, nice work Ale-hunk-dro."

"That's not the only nice work I did today, mi amor. Wait until I tell you two about what happened today at work." Husband and wife moved to the dining room and were about to sit down to eat when the family heard a buzz.

"That's probably Avery or Amethyst texting me, be right back." Talia got up and zipped up the stairs to her room to get her cellphone.

Alejandro and Heather sat down and enjoyed their meal as Talia returned with her phone in hand.

When she returned, Talia groaned.

"What is it?" Alejandro asked.

"It's that idiot, Thunder. He's trying to get me to join his fan group for his football career." Talia replied as she read the message. "Doofus, doesn't he know I don't like him?"

"He's Lightning's son, I doubt he knows any more than moron." Heather commented.

Alejandro nodded. "Agreed. If he doesn't know that he has no chance with my daughter then he really doesn't know a whole lot."

"Which is exactly why I'm replying 'not interested, meathead'." Talia announced as she sent a reply text. Moments later, a text popped up. "He says 'thanks for the support! I'll keep you updated.' Loser! I said no!" She deleted the text and seethed in frustration. "From what I've seen of that show, I can tell he's got Lightning's blood in him. Remind me to riot to Sierra the next time we have to interact with her." Taking her frustration out on her food, she angrily dug in and eat; trying to ignore the annoyances that were the rest of the next Total Drama generation.

"We'll keep that in mind, dear." Alejandro acknowledged as the family quietly settled into their evening.

_That's the first chapter of Families of Total Drama. Hope you enjoyed it! Take a guess of which family is next!_


	2. Trent and Gwen

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama and/or any canon characters.

_Nice try to those who tried to guess which family is next but don't worry, the family you guessed might make an appearance._

Chapter 2: Trent and Gwen

A tour bus cruised down the open road, a few cars driving by it. A child in one of the passing cars looked up at the large bus and watched as it disappeared from sight.

Inside the tour bus, a boy with short black hair and bright green eyes watched the car that just passed. "And that's the fifteenth car that's passed us in an hour." The boy stated. He groaned. "I am so bored!"

"Be patient, Martin, we'll be in Salem in a couple more hours." Martin's mother piped up from behind her sketchbook.

Martin glared at her. "Hey, I wanted to come on this tour with you and Dad so I could visit beyond the border of Canada but this is looking like a long, non-fun vacation." He retorted.

The boy named Martin was the eldest child of Trent and Gwen. He was twelve and looked just like his father except for his mother's pale skin. His outlook on the world was his expectation that as the son of a famous musician and a famous artist, the world would be quite the adventure for him. When he was eight, he had spent his summer on the road with his father during Trent's national tour around Canada and being on Trent's American tour was his next big venture. If given the chance, he would gladly travel the world with his family if it meant seeing amazing places. His reason for wanting to see so much of the world was his need to find inspiration for what he wants to do in life. Gwen and Trent had each told of their paths to success and that made him want to do the same thing. So far, his experiences were directing him toward being an author, but it didn't seem to fulfill his creative talent. Hopefully, the American tour would provide some guidance.

An adult Gwen stopped her work in her sketchbook to pin a stare on her son. "Travel takes time, Martin. You weren't like this when you were with your father on his tour back in Canada."

"Mom, I was eight and it was just him and I. We did everything together then so there was always stuff to do."

Gwen cast him a look of expectance as if she had planned on him responding more but when he didn't, she returned to her latest piece of artwork.

It was strange for Gwen. After season two of Total Drama, she didn't really think she and Trent would get back together the way they did. When Gwen had lost interest in Duncan, Trent had nervously approached her on the subject which led to Gwen somehow finding her spark for the musician again. Thankfully, Total Drama seemed to be done with so nothing more could get between them. As Trent's music career really took off and Gwen pursued her artistic academics, they made sure to have time for each other. Trent was aware of Gwen's goals and respectfully waited to make his moves once Gwen was done and ready. Those first few years of marriage had quite the impact on their careers, their work had become so popular with people that their fame skyrocketed. Following the arrival of three kids, their careers had been impacted again. The moments their family had really inspired Gwen in her art; and that was one of the key reasons her art was featured in several places.

"Like you said, Martin, you were eight. I was responsible for you at all times since your mom was staying at home with your brother and sister." Trent spoke.

Martin slumped in his seat by the window. "I know. I guess I just thought that this tour with everybody was going to be entertaining and rambunctious enough to keep time from slowing down."

Trent nodded in understanding. "Yeah, you would think a family of five would make time go by faster."

Trent was really surprised by his luck. He had wanted Gwen to be his girlfriend again ever since their break up in season two but thought that it wouldn't happen once he got wind of Gwen and Duncan. However, his luck had switched to his side once again when Gwen broke up with Duncan. Ever since their break up, Trent had worked to figure out where he went wrong and finally figured it out while watching episodes of the show. When he got Gwen alone, he explained everything to her and to his surprise, she wanted to be with him again. His biggest fear at the time was that the long-distance college relationship would separate them again but they had worked it out even when Trent had been on his tour. Much to his relief, it all worked out and they grew close enough to the point where he got to ask for her hand in marriage. Breaking his lucky number nine habit, Trent had consented to three kids. Yes, he initially wanted nine but as the thought swirled in his head, he saw the silliness of it and lowered his desire for children down to Gwen's number of choice.

Suddenly, Trent and Gwen's middle child appeared from the bathroom.

"Hey, Mom, I finally got the hair dye done just like you taught me." He said.

Trent, Gwen, and Martin twisted their heads to see the second son, Kendall, with his hair slightly dyed. Again, Trent's green eyes had been passed to his offspring and his skin tone had been given to Kendall as well. The hair that was supposed to be black now had a bluish-purple tint to it.

"Dude, that dye looks awesome." Martin commented.

"Yeah! It came out well done, Kendall." Gwen complimented.

Kendall was the middle child of the family and the youngest son. Kendall was two years junior to Martin at ten years old and was two years senior to his sister, Danni. The tour they were currently on was Kendall's first tour ever. Kendall had been to several of his dad's concerts and several of his mom's gallery showings but this tour was quickly becoming his favorite occasion. Though he wasn't into his mother's goth style, he still liked the idea of having unnatural colors in his hair. Usually Gwen applies his hair dye when it fades away but recently he had learned how to do it himself and his results proved he was capable of handling the task on his own for the most part. In terms of personality, Kendall was pretty optimistic. Ever since learning of the origins of how his parents met, he was an avid fan of the series despite it was the same show that broke his parents apart once. Whatever negative criticism people say about his parents, he ignores. His parents taught him that it is his own opinion that matters to him.

Kendall prided himself on a job well done. "Thanks, I can't wait to tell my friends that I did this myself when I video chat with them later." Kendall grabbed his handheld and began to play a video game on the same couch that Martin was sitting on.

Looking over to Danni, who was putting together a puzzle at the table; Trent noticed something off about her. Trent put down his magazine and went over to her.

"Danni, everything okay over here? You've been quiet."

Danni, an eight year old, frowned when she turned to her dad. "I'm stuck. I can't find the piece I want and the bus keeps shaking the puzzle."

Danni was the youngest of the family with Gwen's eyes and Trent's hair and skin. All four of the family's older members could tell purely by her actions and words that she would definitely take after Gwen and become a goth. At first when she was a toddler, it looked like she would be a happy artist since she spent a lot of her time painting and coloring. When she started going to elementary school, she started to show the signs of Gwen's loner attitude and would often look at the more negative side of things. Gwen and Trent, having experience with the negativity, would find a way to cheer her up many times. It had been quite a struggle but Trent, Gwen, and Kendall convinced her to come with them on the tour so it could be a family adventure.

Trent thought over her predicament. "How about this? You take a break and when we reach Salem in a couple hours, you can finish the puzzle when we stop."

"But what do I do until then?"

"We can play 'I Spy'." Martin offered. "I'm pretty bored too."

"That's a good idea, Martin." Trent approved as he nudged Danni towards the couch. "I used to play that game with your brother when he and I were touring back home."

Danni sighed. She really wanted to finish the puzzle but she didn't like it when the bus messed up her puzzle. "Okay, I'll play. You go first." She told Martin.

Once Danni got comfortable in playing on the couch, Trent looked at the rest of his family. Nine didn't always make his life perfect because this was proof enough. Satisfied with the five-member family, Trent switched his attention to Danni's puzzle. Taking some tape, he taped down the edges of her puzzle so it wouldn't move out of place. Once that was done, he began to practice his tunes for his next show.

_I wonder if Trent agreed to have three kids with Gwen because nine divides by three. Hehe! __Anyway, I suppose I should give a hint of the next family so you readers can have a closer guess. The hint is "Sha-bam!"_


	3. Lightning and Anne Maria

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any characters canon to it.

Chapter 3: Lightning and Anne Maria

Lightning ran for his goal, a football tucked in the crook of his arm. He dodged opposing team members left and right. Just as one was about to tackle him, Lightning leapt out of the way and landed on the edge of the field.

Grinning like a man that won the lottery, Lightning screamed as the crowd roared in cheers. "Oh yeah, Lightning sha-wins it!" Lightning's team members surrounded him and congratulated him on a successful play.

"It's over folks! We have our winners!" An announcer declared.

"Another game won!" Lightning boasted. "Party at Lightning's!"

The team cheered and started carrying Lightning off the field, much to the chagrin of two bystanding children.

"Hey, Pops! Aren't you forgetting someone?" The girl, aged nine years old, asked. The boy, aged eleven, that resembled her somewhat nodded in agreement.

Lightning heard her voice and looked over to the two kids. He suddenly remembered two important parts of the game: two of his three favorite fans. "Oh right! Sha-sorry!" Lightning wiggled out of the grasp of the team and went over to the two kids and scooped up each with one arm. "Can't forget the two of you! Now we can go." With each child in his arms, he let the team carry them off.

Lightning lead a fun-filled life with a sha-rockin' family. At his side was a wife with an attitude as solid as her hair and two kids that had strong family values that ran in the family. Once his hair had been turned white but that was apparently temporary as his hair had went back to black not too long afterwards. Lightning had the grades to go onto college and get into his sports career that he long-awaited for. For him, it was playing football games, practicing and partying in victory. In his second season as a football player, he had won his father's championship rings back for the old man in a bet. Everything seemed right in the world for Lightning but then an old face in his life turned up at one of his games and asked to see him personally. It was honestly quite a shock to learn that Anne Maria had appeared at his game and wanted to talk to him. After all, it seemed that Lightning annoyed everybody from Total Drama, except for Tyler considering the interests the duo shared. Upon listening to Anne's reason for showing up, Lightning realized he lacked a girlfriend. With Anne Maria's surprise visit, Lightning decided to give her a chance and took her out on a date that they both never forgot. Years later, they were a married couple with two kids much like themselves. Sure, Lightning could be dimly lit sometimes but he always strived to do his best when it came to the three most important people in his life.

Anne Maria would have been at the game if she didn't have a business meeting to attend in Toronto. Yes, the Anne Maria who refused to climb Mount Looming Tragedy just so she could keep her nails perfect was a business magnate. Desiring to work in an industry in the world of fashion, Anne Maria went to school for marketing. From that, she searched the world for something to invest and sell. She started out small, just enough to cover her expenses for an apartment she was staying in. Not satisfied with the way things were going, she searched the Internet for an answer to her problems. Sometimes, her search led her to updated knowledge on her former cast mates. Heather had become a top editor, Jo had opened up a gym, Trent became a popular musician and his wife, Gwen, became a famous artist; the list goes on and on from Alejandro to Zoey. Somehow, she had been led to Lightning's career as a football star. Comparing Lightning from _Revenge of the Island _to Lightning today, he was quite handsome and definitely smarter. At first, Anne thought it was crazy for her to think of the idea that she had decided on but she didn't regret it anymore. Lightning had won her heart from the first date and he had helped her reach the success in business that she wanted. She was now the proud owner of a hair spray line and a tanning spray line, each line was successful. She even had three people to gloat about. Without Lightning's help, she would be unhappy, unmarried, and still living in a crummy apartment.

Lightning and his two kids returned to their mansion with the football team and their families in tow. At the home, Lightning and the parents of other children present ushered the children into the kids' rec room.

"Alright, it is sha-party time!" Lightning cheered as the kids entered the room. "Have fun! Don't make too much of a mess." He closed the door behind them.

Lightning's daughter's first reaction was to head over to the stereo. Twisting the volume knob, she cranked it up and turned on her favorite radio station. "Let's party!" She cried out. Her cry was met with wild approval by the other kids minus her brother.

Lightning's son glared at his sister. "Elda! No fair, that's my line!"

Elda blew a raspberry at her brother. "Tough, Thunder. I said it first." Elda turned to the other children. "First one to set up the pool table gets first dibs!" A lot of the children darted towards the pool table.

Elda was the younger sister of Thunder. She didn't look like it but she was a major football fan, mostly for Lightning's team. One thing somebody would learn from talking to her is not to dis her father's football skills otherwise they would soon be pinned with their arm held behind their back and would be forced to stay that way until they admitted that Lightning was a good football player. Due to advice Anne Maria gave her, she was pretty capable at looking nice by herself. To sum things up, she was a nice girl just as long as her family wasn't insulted. From personal experience, she knew that her father could be slightly dumber than most dads and she knew that her mother could be more stuck up than other moms but it was the unconditional family love that made her appreciate her parents and her brother for who they were.

Thunder continued to glare at Elda. "You really annoy me, you know that?" he said under his breath. Suddenly, a hand patted his head and ruffled his hair.

A boy older and larger than him chuckled. "Awesome game and party tonight huh Thunder?"

Irritated, Thunder grabbed the boy's wrist and took it away from his head. "Mort, what do I keep saying? Don't touch the hair! It takes me nearly twenty minutes to get perfect every day." He growled at Mort.

"Relax, your hair doesn't look any different than what it was before I touched it."

"I don't care. You don't touch it, my sister doesn't touch it, my dad's greatest rival Jo doesn't touch it. My mom and dad touch it but other than them and I, this hair does not get touched when it is in this state."

"Dude, chill. It's just hair."

The look that Thunder gave Mort right then would be enough to match the stare of an angry bull.

It was clearly working because Mort suddenly got an uneasy feeling. "Dude, will you quit that? You're creeping me out a little."

Thunder would have retorted if the noise of the other kids hadn't interrupted him.

"Come on, Elda! You can make this shot." A girl chanted.

"No way! Beat the nuts out of her, Louie!" A boy challenged.

"Shut up! How is she supposed to make her shot when you're yelling?" Another voice piped up.

A different voice shouted over them. "Hypocrite! You're yelling too!"

"Shut up! You're the hypocrite!" The voice rebutted.

"I don't know what hypocrite means." A fifth voice added.

Seeing as how everyone was riled up (again), Thunder slapped his face and dragged his hand down. "When is she going to learn that pool always ends up bad when we get together like this?" Leaving Mort in his wake, Thunder went over to the television and flipped the power on. Most of the arguing ceased as those who got riled up in games went to watch television.

Mort watched as Thunder silently left the room. "Hey, where are you going?" He asked Thunder. Lightning's son gave no answer as he shut the door.

Thunder was not going to put up with these kinds of parties anymore. If Elda was going to turn it into a mess, then he wanted out.

Unlike Elda, Thunder had Anne Maria's temperamental attitude and it was constantly acting up. As much as he loved Elda, a lot of the things she did got on his nerves like playing pool even when she knew it would spiral into chaos like it always does or blocking his view of Dad's football games. His temper was one of the reasons he wanted to do football when he was older like Lightning did. It was a vicious cycle around the house. Whenever Anne Maria left for business, Thunder would end up in a bad mood for a while and normally Anne Maria's return would calm him. Usually, he was happy and positive and would make a move on girls even the girls that belonged to his parents' enemies from Total Drama.

Thunder's walk ended at the adults' rec room. On normal circumstances, he and Elda were forbidden from entering the adults' rec room but when they really needed Lightning or Anne, they could go in. Slipping in, Thunder tried to go unnoticed. He surveyed the room until he found Lightning.

"Dad!"

Lightning was sitting on a couch and talking to some of his teammates. "So then Lightning was all like 'You are seriously messed up, Lightning's not dumb. You're sha-dumb, Sha-Dummy.'" His teammates laughed at his story.

"Dad!"

The famous football player looked up to see Thunder coming to him. "Thunder? What are you doing here, kid? You know you can't be in here, especially during one of our parties."

Thunder sighed. "I know but I have a problem."

"What's the problem?"

"It's Elda, Pops." Thunder answered. "Whenever we get together with everybody that's here, somebody decides to play some pool and then it gets seriously sha-crazy and everybody's fighting. We need to get rid of the pool table or forbid using it whenever we have a party."

Nodding in understanding, Lightning stood up. "I hear you loud and clear, Kid." He turned to his teammates. "Come on, guys. Sounds like our kids need some sha-order." The other players agreed and they followed Thunder out of the adults' rec room.

"You should have seen it earlier. Everybody was shouting and kids were calling each other hypocrites. Before I came to get you, I turned on the TV to draw their focus away from pool." Thunder explained.

They approached the kids' rec room and opened the doors only to find the pool table completely ignored as all the kids were gathered around the television, watching a show that they shouldn't have been watching.

"Hey!" Lightning reprimanded, catching the children's attention. "Who said you pipsqueaks could watch Rocky Shore?"

Almost instantly, nearly all the children pointed to one person. Mort. Lightning, as well as Mort's father, glared in disapproval and crossed their arms.

Mort gulped in fear of punishment. Elda shook her head. "I tried to tell him, Pops."

_Here's chapter three. Nice job to those who guessed Lightning and his wife, Anne Maria. Here's a hint for the next chapter: purple hair. Also, I have a poll on my profile page so go to my page and choose your answer._


	4. Cody and Sierra

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any characters canon to the series.

Chapter 4: Cody and Sierra

"Oh, I am so excited for Izzy's new movie!" Sierra Anderson exclaimed. She and her family were in line at the movie theater, waiting to get tickets to see the movie Sierra was speaking of.

Cody nodded. "You know what? So am I, I mean, how many people can say they personally know cast members of movies?"

Sierra shrugged. "I don't know but our family is in that number somewhere. It's so great everybody decided to stay in touch over the years. Really gives us a heads-up on this stuff. Just like how Zoey sent us an autographed copy of her book that one time because we were friends back in season five."

"Isn't that the season where you called everyone 'Cody'?" Cody and Sierra's daughter, Zaria, questioned.

Zaria's mother frowned in embarrassment. "I was going through a phase." She defended.

Zaria's brother, Cody Junior commonly known as CJ, leaned over to his sister. "Yeah, a 'Dad Phase'." The siblings chuckled.

"Hey, guys ease up on your mom. You both know she means well. If it weren't for her, I probably would still be trying to find a girlfriend." Cody said.

Zaria blew a raspberry. "Come on, it wouldn't have been that hard. You could have just picked one of your other fans to date. Heck, you could have even hooked up with Beth. She seemed like your type."

CJ rolled his eyes. "Zaria, if you were genre savvy like I am, then you would know that it's not always the geeks that pair up. The things people look for include common interests and qualities that balance out with your own. It's like Geoff and Bridgette were back on the show. Geoff was loud and Bridgette was quiet, and they both liked to surf."

"Exactly!" Cody agreed with his son.

"Next!" The ticket salesman said and the line moved up a little.

Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, third place runner-up of season three. When he first said that he wouldn't regret signing up for the show and accepting the offer to be on it, he was right. Sure he was mauled by a bear the first time around but his popularity skyrocketed when he returned home after being part of the season two aftermath show. He made a band with Trent, Justin, and Harold and was constantly bombarded with female attention; most of the attention he didn't realize was from Sierra. Having lots of girl fans seemed cool but once he found out how creepy it was, he looked for less Cody-crazy followers to fall in love with while he constantly pursued Gwen after her break-up with Trent. Never did he realize that his biggest fan was the one for him. That day when Sierra remembered his eighteenth birthday and made him a cake, he knew he had to accept Sierra for who she was and had to become true friends with her before he could consider a relationship with her. He owed a lot to her, taking her with him to Hawaii for the finale. Of course, Sierra had her obsessive tendencies but he grew to like that about her. Today, he was her husband and the father of her children, one of which he knew was going to be called Cody Junior, as well as being a computer technical applier.

Sierra's dream since first watching Total Drama was now true. It was thanks to her persistence and luck that she got on the show to meet her favorite cast member and it was even more luck that got him to be her friend and eventual lover. Sure she could be a little kooky sometimes but Cody looked past that and recognized her undying loyalty to him. While everybody else thought that they weren't actually dating, they actually were. The picture on her phone in season five was just her favorite one of them all and Cody didn't even mind that it was at all. Who would've thought that her hobby of blogging would eventually become her permanent job? Her blog on Total Drama cast updates was still a major hit even though the series was finished and Chris paid her to run it. Really, her life was perfect. Total Drama literally was her life.

Zaria was the older of the two children at twelve years old. Her skin and hair came from her dad and her eyes came from her mom. Wanting to know her fellow generation of Total Drama blood, Zaria with help from her mom set up the chat website for them to contact each other. That and she was a hopeless romantic. She wanted to know everything that the relationships from Total Drama produced and intensely studied the romance seen so she could determine true love and false true love. For example, she could tell there was a spark between Duncan and Courtney and that there wasn't a spark between Duncan and Gwen despite the contrary that people claimed. She also happened to believe that some of the Total Drama kids were hooked up or would hook up with each other. Her options were open right now, she wouldn't get serious about it until she was sixteen when she would have been old enough to be on a season of the show. After that, she would pursue web design so she could make the world's best match-making website and ensure that everybody found their perfectly perfect match.

Cody Junior, aka CJ, was obviously the younger brother and he was six as well as precocious. He had his dad's eyes and his mom's skin and hair. His parents and the doctors couldn't explain it but he was born with purple hair. It was a real mystery but his mom had to guess that the effects of being a test subject when she was a baby had been passed onto him. She said that his grandmother was a crazy super-fan like her except her obsession was on Chris McLean. His grandmother apparently offered Sierra as a test subject for hair products to help get money for one of her 'Chris Projects' and that resulted in Sierra permanently having purple hair. This only added to the torment he got from a couple of kids at school for being a geek. Surprisingly enough, CJ actually liked his odd hair because it made him feel unique and kids liked seeing his bizarre hair color. He had no clue what he would do for a future career but he knew nothing could compare to what his parents did in their lives.

Zaria looked up at Sierra. "Did Izzy tell you by chance what character she was playing?"

Sierra nodded. "Yep, she said she was voicing this wild fox girl that the animal heroes meet. Apparently Izzy is so good at improvising her lines that the directors and the script writers let her go crazy with her lines as long as they somewhat related to the story and weren't too far-fetched. She even does her signature 'You'll never get me alive!' yell."

"I still remember when the RCMP came during that ceremony. That was so weird, I don't think I can ever forget about that." Cody commented.

"OMG, I know. There was this one girl at my high school that yelled that when she broke out of detention. Last I knew about that, she was suspended for a week."

"Next!" The ticket guy said again. The family moved up to the register.

"Four tickets to 'Animal Heroes of Loena' please." Cody asked as he handed money to the salesman.

The ticket salesman smiled. "Enjoy the movie!" Then he got a look at Cody and Sierra. "Oh my, you're Cody and Sierra from Total Drama! You two were awesome contestants on that show!"

"Thanks! We tried our best." Sierra replied.

"Can I get you anything? I swear I can get you a discount on the popcorn and the soda." He insisted earnestly.

Cody scratched his head. "I don't think that would be very fair to everyone else. Sorry but maybe some other time perhaps?" He declined nicely. "Let's go and find our movie, kids." He urged Zaria and CJ away from the ticket counter.

"We'll think about that offer!" Zaria called back.

"Zaria," Sierra scolded. "We don't take those kinds of unfair offers."

CJ interjected. "But you did that to get the scoop on the other people from Total Drama."

Sierra was quiet for a few moments, knowing that her son had called her out on her past actions. "That's different. Let's just find our theater and enjoy some family time." She hurried her kids into the theater that was playing their movie.

_Nice family Cody and Sierra have right? You'll definitely know which family is next by this hint "Multiple Personality Disorder"._

_Also, the votes are in for the poll and the final vote is 'Alejandro on the Killer Bass and Sierra on the Screaming Gophers'. Thanks for the votes, readers!_


	5. Mike and Zoey

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Total Drama.

Chapter 5: Mike and Zoey

"Guys, come on, wake up! You don't want to be late for school." Zoey called through her and Mike's house as she rapped on the doors of their kids. "Kendra's already up."

The oldest son, Cam, opened his door wearily. "Easy for you to say, she's one year old. She'll get up the moment you want her to." The twelve year old responded.

Raising an eyebrow at her son's remark, Zoey stared at her son. "Just get ready for school and come downstairs for breakfast." She demanded before returning to the first floor with Kendra.

"At least I was up before the boys." The eldest daughter and child stated as she exited the bathroom, having prepared her hair and brushed her teeth.

"Congratulations on you being smart for once. Now move, it's my turn." Cam remarked as he nudged her aside and entered the bathroom.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Brothers." She muttered. Seeing as her other brother had yet to emerge from his room, she decided to help her mom out. "Digby! Mom said to wake up! Get up!" She yelled as she pounded on his door. No response came from inside the bedroom. "Digby!"

Opening the door, she noticed the room was dark. Just as she was about to enter and rouse her brother, she was suddenly tackled by a small whiz that looked similar to Mike. "Got you now!" The boy exclaimed.

"Digby, off!" Molly ordered as she tried to pry her brother off her body.

The boy released her and looked at her quizzically. "Who do you keep calling Digby? For the four-hundred and thirty-sixth time, my name is Logan, world renowned super spy in training." He said.

At that moment, Molly looked down at his feet. He had no socks on. "Put your socks on." She told him.

"No way! Socks are for the weak spies." 'Logan' stated before darting off down the stairs.

"Mom! Digby's not wearing his socks again!" She called down to her mother.

Her mother's voice called up. "On it!" Moments later, she heard the sound of a slight struggle. Walking down the stairs, Molly saw her mom pinning 'Logan' down and holding his feet. "Logan, put these socks on." She said as tried to pull one sock over his left foot.

'Logan' kept trying to squirm away. "Never! You're not my mom! My mom's going to teach me how to step across hot rocks."

"That's never going to happen." Zoey stated to no one in particular as she finally got the other sock on the right foot.

Instantly, 'Logan' gasped, his eyes bulging out for a moment. The next moment, he blinked and looked around. "Weird, I don't remember getting out of bed this morning."

Zoey got off of her son. "Good to see you're back, Digby." Kendra seemed to babble in agreement from her high chair. "Come on, breakfast is ready." As Zoey put away everything that she needed to make breakfast with, the children sat down to eat breakfast; Cam joined them shortly afterwards.

Molly, the oldest child in the household at thirteen years old, had Mike's tan skin and brown hair. Since both Mike and Zoey had brown eyes, it was hard to tell whose eyes they were. She was one of currently two kids in the family that had Multiple Personality Disorder. Her alternate personalities included a goth named Lyra, a spoiled brat named Susan, and a toddler named Emily. Unlike her father who had to deal with it by himself and through visits to the psychologist, Molly had a large group of people that helped her with her disorder; the group included her family and her friends from Total Drama. Her parents' close friend Cameron was very valuable help in solving her personality triggers so now she was able to avoid unintentionally switching personalities. As much as she didn't like her disorder, she knew it was out of her hands and she didn't place blame on her parents for it either. Her normal self was very into archery, watching animated movies, and riding a skateboard. Much to the pleasure of her parents, she had some taste for action movies like they did as well, just not as much as animated movies. As long as she's able to avoid triggering her personalities, she's pretty well liked in school and social events of the like.

Only a year behind Molly was Cam, a twelve year old with Zoey's skin and red hair. Cam was named in honor of his parents' best friend, Cameron, for his playing peacekeeper between them when they first started going out; but since they were in contact with Cameron constantly, they shortened his official name to avoid confusion. He was about as normal as his mother if not more impulsive than her. Impulsive would be one of the more immediate words to describe him. He's known to act before thinking, like speaking before thinking about his response to his morning wake-up call. Mike once commented that Vito and Chester may have gotten to him. The only things he can slow down on are watching movies, bowling, reading, and writing. To vent out his pent-up energy, Cam takes part in his school bowling club, ranking in the top five members. He's adventurous, fun-loving, and his own word of choice: normal. As far as he knows, he's the only normal one unless Kendra doesn't have MPD like dad or some kind of alter-ego like mom.

Zoey looked out the window out to the street and saw that it was lightly raining. "The weather last night was right. It's raining a lot today." She turned to the kids at the table. "Molly, don't forget to take an umbrella when you and Cam go out to wait for the bus."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Molly stated as she got up from the table to dump her dishes in the sink.

Cam followed suit. "Yeah, we have plenty of experience of waiting out in the rain."

"Do you want me to take you to the bus stop in the car so you don't need the umbrella?" The kids' mother asked.

"No thank you, we saw Troy get picked up on a rainy morning one time and he was waiting in his dad's car instead of waiting under an umbrella. The popular kids made fun of him for being too weak to wait under an umbrella. We've learned from his example that if we want to stay clear of teasing, we don't do what other kids tease others about." Cam stated.

Zoey gasped. "That's horrible. And kids haven't stood up to the bullies?"

Molly zipped up her jacket. "Troy's friends did something about it. They pulled a prank on the popular kids while our teacher stepped out of the room for a few minutes." She moved to grab her backpack from her seat at the table.

As Molly grabbed her backpack, Digby stood up on his chair. "Why does Molly need an umbrella? She has her hood." Digby reached for the hood of Molly's jacket.

"No, Digby!" Zoey, Cam, and Molly cried out.

Digby pulled the hood over Molly's head and Molly gasped the same way he did before breakfast. "Don't touch me, kid." Molly, or 'Lyra', stated. "Nobody but me touches my stuff." She shoved her hands in her pockets and started towards the front door.

"That's why she uses an umbrella and not a hood, Digby." Cam said to his little brother as he reached over and pulled the hood back, causing Lyra to gasp and switch back to Molly.

"Oh! Sorry!" Digby apologized and plopped back down in his seat.

Molly blinked. "What just happened?" She looked to Digby, who looked guilty, and looked at her hood. "Digby let out Lyra, didn't he?"

Zoey nodded. "Yep!"

"Come on, let's go before there are too many puddles to walk around on the way to the bus stop." Cam urged his sister, grabbing the umbrella as he approached the front door.

"Bye! See you guys after school!"

"Later!" "See you in the afternoon!"

Two kids out the door. Zoey turned to Digby and Kendra, the latter's face still covered with baby food. "Digby, go get ready for school. Your bus comes in an hour."

"Okay, mom!" Digby put his dishes on the counter and scampered upstairs.

"And please keep your socks on!" Zoey called after him. She turned to Kendra. "Alright, let's get you cleaned up for daycare."

Digby was the younger middle child of the family and he was seven years old. At seven years old, he was still a little young to understand MPD and how it works but it was decided as soon as Mike came back from filming his latest movie, they would tell him about his condition. A sweet and helpful little boy he was. On the other hand, he had two wild alternate personalities: a spy named Logan and a wild child named Peter. From the deduction of Mike, Zoey, and Cameron, they had guessed that Peter was a personality stemming from Manitoba Smith. Like his dad, Digby had a tough time making friends in school due to the havoc his personalities cause; perhaps if they were calmer alternate personalities then he wouldn't have such a hard time. Normally, he is full of wonder and curiosity. He wants to experience things like Total Drama or the adventures he's seen in his favorite movies because he is so amazed by them. Both Mike and Zoey hoped if there ever was going to be another season of Total Drama, he wouldn't be on it.

Added to the family over a year ago was Kendra. She looked like Zoey with the light skin and red hair. Upon her birth, Mike left to go film a movie and promised to catch up on his parental duties to her for Zoey. Being a one-year-old, she had a while before she would show any signs of MPD as far as the family and Cameron knew. While Zoey worked as a guidance counselor at one of the local schools and Mike was away, Kendra was looked after in daycare. Just like Zoey was as a baby, she was well-behaved and quiet at daycare and much more interactive at home. She had yet to take her first steps as well. Only time would tell when her personality would develop.

A couple minutes later, Zoey had Kendra cleaned up and ready for daycare. Having prepared fast enough so he could catch morning cartoons, Digby hurried down the stairs and made way for the couch and the television. Time passed by and Digby soon left for his bus stop. Once Zoey was sure that Digby had gotten on the bus, she began to gather her things so she could get to work. Sure she had plenty of time to spare but she liked to get in as early as she could. Suddenly the family computer started to bleep. Mike was trying to video chat.

Answering the call, Zoey went to the computer and clicked on the video chat function. "Mike?"

Mike appeared on the screen and waved. "Hi Zo! Did I miss Molly and the boys?" He asked.

"Yeah, Molly and Cam were on the bus an hour ago and Digby just got on his."

"Well then, tell them I said hi and tell them that filming is done so I can come home now."

Zoey beamed. "Mike, that's great! I'm sure they can't wait just like I can't."

Mike chuckled at his wife's excitement. "I'm sure about that too. Now how's Kendra holding up?"

"She's fine. She hasn't taken her first steps yet and I'm a little worried. Part of me is saying that there must be something wrong with her legs and part of me thinks maybe she's waiting until you get back." Zoey said with hopeful concern in her voice.

"I guess we'll find that out tonight."

"Yeah, like I said, I can't wait." The clock in the house chimed. "I better drop Kendra off at daycare and get to the school."

"Yeah, I got to finish packing up and catch my flight. See you tonight, Zo!"

"Bye!" Zoey waved as she and Mike signed off.

Zoey had gone into a form of teaching like she had hoped to for so many years. Ever since she was a kid, she wanted to teach other kids. That came in handy when she tutored some kids from her school. Her expectation for the future took an odd turn when she met Mike on Total Drama. People thought that there was no way she could handle a relationship with Mike and his multiples but she handled it well. She had handled it so well that she was able to write and publish a book she titled 'Living with my Multiple Personality Husband'. Thanks to her fame as a Total Drama contestant and her credentials from college, the book was a best-seller. Right now as she worked for the school, she was currently working on a sequel currently named 'Living with my Multiple Personality Family'. Sure Mike's theater career drove her crazy with the parenting job but she had come to terms with it long ago. Soon enough Mike would be home again and she could relax a little.

Mike had struggled in life to have a normal life but the alternates didn't make it easy for him to achieve it. People saw him as a freak and Mike had a gut-wrenching feeling that he would never find someone that would be willing to look past his disorder. That feeling vanished as soon as he came clear with Zoey on the show; she was willing to deal with it when it came necessary. For him, it was a hard decision when Zoey wanted to start a family because he didn't want his kids to go through the same ordeal he had growing up. After seeing how well Molly was turning out, he agreed to have more with Zoey. Of course it pained him that Molly and Digby had inherited his disorder but knowing that they wouldn't be too alone like he was, he assured himself that everything would be okay. His personalities actually helped him when it came to getting a job and a career. Thanks to them, he was a famous actor alongside the other Total Drama stars that made it in the show business. They opened up new experiences and they all got their times to shine. Six people in one body really could make life work.

Mike did make it home that night and his family along with Cameron and some of the others welcomed him back. In the middle of the festivities, everyone gasped as Kendra toddled at long last and to her parents no less.

_Sorry this took so long, computer had problems and this chapter was a file on it. Anyway, the next pair hint is this: both are blonde._


	6. Geoff and Bridgette

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any character canon to the franchise.

Chapter 6: Geoff and Bridgette

"Dad! Hurry up! I want to get surfing as soon as I can!" A girl in her surfing wetsuit called back to the house sitting on the edge of the beach, lugging her surfboard across the beach.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" The girl's father replied, coming out of the house with his trademark cowboy hat nestled on top of his head and his own surfboard tucked under his arm.

Under the trademark cowboy hat was Geoff, former sixth place ranking contestant on season one of Total Drama and male co-host of the Total Drama Aftermath show. Subsequently to the series' conclusion, Geoff went to school for party planning and unsurprisingly for someone who had a party nearly every night prior to joining Total Drama, passed the courses related to the profession at the top of his class. His business started out small but with numerous consecutive successes, word got around and he was able to plan events for bigger agendas. His life was clearly not perfect without Bridgette and there never was a time after Total Drama where she wasn't able to spend time with him. Though Bridgette went to a different school to become a veterinarian and become knowledgeable in marine biology, they still made sure to contact over video chat and cellphone almost every day. Combining their successes, they were able to marry and settle down in a beach house.

As Geoff followed his daughter down the beach, he passed by his son, who was laid back in a lounge chair. "Parker, you sure you don't want to surf with us, little bud?"

The young blonde boy named Parker waved his father away. "It's fine, Dad. You guys know how much I want to get a tan. Just wait and see; I'll be one of the first kids in the eighth grade to have a tan this year."

"Alright, if you say so. Just keep in mind that Mom and I are going to be keeping an eye on you while we surf with your sister. We don't want you to get sunburned." Geoff said as he waded into the water and laid down on his board to paddle out and join his daughter.

Wave, Geoff and Bridgette's daughter, looked back at her brother on the beach and frowned. "How is it that I sunburn easy and he doesn't? That's totally unfair!" She pouted. One time before she tried to get a tan and it was then that she and her family found out how easily her skin could get pink.

Geoff shrugged. "I don't know. You might take after your uncle, he burns easily too." He said as he paddled up next to where Wave and her board were floating.

On the beach, Parker sat there and soaked up the sun. To his surprise, he was eventually licked by a slobbery tongue. "Hey, Reggie! Down boy!" So the family dog wouldn't stand out too much, the family decided on getting a golden retriever, which was like the fur being blonde. Initially Bridgette wanted to call him Veggie as in healthy vegetables but the others thought that would confuse him and make him come at any time they were talking about vegetables so they went with something close, Reggie.

Soon Bridgette appeared, dressed in a bikini and bringing out the dog toys. She would have put on her wetsuit if she planned on surfing but she felt it would be best to stay on the beach to look after Reggie and allow Parker to get his tan.

Bridgette kept her natural look all these years. If there was anything she taught her kids, it was that natural can be just as good as make-up and the extra details. She wasn't too demanding as a wife and mother, she trusted her husband and kids. It was because of this trust that Geoff and the kids were free to eat salads or meat while she stuck with her vegetarian diet. If anything, the three of them were picky eaters that had some appreciation for vegetables and vegetarian dishes. Her trust allowed the family to get a pet. That and she liked animals so it was only natural that they would get a pet. While Geoff was a big name party planner, Bridgette was the well-respected veterinarian of the community that the family lived in. When she wasn't taking care of patients or spending family time, she could be found out on her board, practicing for the next big surfing competition.

Setting the dog care gear by the door that led out to the beach, she called the dog. "Reggie, here!"

Parker managed to get his favorite dog in the world to stop licking him and nuzzling up to him and the dog heard the command, scurrying over to Bridgette.

"Silly dog, Parker's trying to tan and you're getting slobber all over him. I guess you don't want him to get one, huh?" Bridgette said to the dog as she rubbed his head.

Parker got out of his chair and chuckled at what his mother was saying. "Doesn't want me to tan, are you kidding? He totally wants me to tan. He knows how good it will make me look at school. It's like Dad said, 'nothing can go wrong with a tan'." He scratched Reggie's back. "Anyway, I thought you were going to surf with Dad and Wave. You never turn down a chance to catch some waves."

Bridgette looked up at him. "I was going to but I knew how much you wanted that tan and I thought Reggie might slow down the process so I figured it couldn't hurt to sit this one out. After all, I had to miss out on that for several months before you and Wave came."

Yes, Parker and Wave were twins. Parker and Wave both had Geoff's darker blonde hair and Bridgette's green eyes but Parker was just ten minutes older and both were thirteen years old.

Parker, like his father, took the relaxed approach to life but was serious enough to follow in both parents' footsteps and stay ahead of homework. To the uneasiness of his mother, Parker once attempted to turn partying into a science for his science project, the biggest assignment in the sixth grade. Surprisingly, Parker did an exceptional job in making this his science project and received a B+ on the project. Ever since he was little, he was in awe about his parents' professions. When he was little and would have to accompany his parents, he got to see all sorts of cool animals at Bridgette's pet clinic and on occasion with Geoff, get a free slice of cake. His current goals involved being one of the kids at school to return in the fall with a tan and have a big bash for his and Wave's sixteenth birthday. When someone asked about the sixteenth birthday party, he said it wasn't a 'sweet sixteen'; it would be a 'spectacular sixteen'. He still had a few years before he graduated from school and would have to get a career and he wasn't going to worry about it now. Now, he would spend his time surfing, tanning, and planning for the big sixteen.

Then there was Wave. At first, Geoff and Bridgette considered calling her 'Sandy' or 'Sandra' but then thought names along those lines would be too predictable, as well as thought there were too many 'S' names involved in Total Drama, and went for something uncommon: Wave. She was a high-energy kind of girl and was always willing to have a party like the ones Geoff threw in his youth. In fact, she already heard about a party that her father and her uncles hosted without permission from her paternal grandparents from one of her uncles and was already thinking about having an opportunity to have one as such. As her uncle once said, 'that party was absolutely worth the grounding we got afterwards.' Her hope was to have a party go along those lines at least just one time. Though she loved having fun, she took her education seriously like her brother did and like her parents wanted the twins to. Much to her pleasure, she was higher up on the honor roll than Parker and boasted about it to her friends and in front of Parker and his buddies. With high school approaching, Wave knew she would have to get even more serious about her grades but for now, the balance between fun and school was perfect as it was.

Reggie joined the family as a gift for the twins' seventh birthday. He was a puppy at the time of adoption and grew into a fairly big dog. Just like his human family, he liked being on a surfboard in the water. Heck, he liked to be on a surfboard even when it was on land. His fondness went so far that his doggy bed had to be on top of a surfboard to satisfy his wants. The family threw parties on a non-specific basis and each time he had to be locked out of the house so he wouldn't eat anything that could endanger his health. To make up for making him miss out on the fun, the family occasionally went to where he was being kept and shared some play time and threw doggie parties for his birthday. Thanks to Bridgette being a veterinarian, Reggie was kept in good health always. As a member of the family, they took him with them on vacations and to the Total Drama conventions.

Once she finished scratching Reggie's head, Bridgette stood up. "Alright, boy, we have to leave Parker alone so he can get the tan he wants." She picked up a disc with a wave imprinted on it and tossed it over Reggie and out onto the beach. "Go get it!" Immediately, Reggie followed after it.

"Nice catch, Reggie! Good job, you good dog!" Parker commented as the retriever caught the disc. He turned to his mom. "I'm getting back to my tan. Watch where you throw the Frisbee." He told her as he walked back to his chair.

Bridgette nodded. "Okay, I will. Do you need sunblock?"

"I'm fine. I already put some on before Dad and Wave came out."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure."

Parker situated himself back into his lounge chair and prepared to close his eyes for a couple hours and let the sun do the work. Before he closed his eyes, he saw Geoff and Wave shred some waves and thought about how good his tan would look when he got back to school in a month.

_Yeah, I didn't know whether Wave was a commonly used name or not so I just went for it. Originally I was going to name Wave 'Sandy' and give Wave's name to the dog. It was either that or 'Tide' for the name of the dog. Anyway, the next chapter has a certain C.I.T. that we all know. Until then!_


End file.
